


[Podfic] In Which Kiza Didn't Ask for the Treatment

by kalakirya



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Female-Centric, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: podfic of halwen's storyShe hadn't asked for the recode treatment. Hadn't known it was even an option, really, on the backwater planet she and her father had washed up on.





	[Podfic] In Which Kiza Didn't Ask for the Treatment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Kiza Didn't Ask for the Treatment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665699) by [halwen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halwen/pseuds/halwen). 



**Title:** In Which Kiza Didn't Ask for the Treatment

 **Rating:** general audiences

 **Content Notes:** none

 **Length:** 0:04:05

[ download as an mp3](http://kalakirya.parakaproductions.com/streaming/In%20Which%20Kiza%20Didn't%20Ask%20for%20the%20Treatment.mp3) (many thanks to paraka <3)

cover by me!


End file.
